


Something Good.

by speakgenerally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakgenerally/pseuds/speakgenerally
Summary: Derek’s never done anything right in his life and he’s been trying to do the opposite of his first instincts. It’s hard and it hurts and it twists inside him because Stiles is something that he wants to do right and there’s nothing in his history that suggests trying to befriend him, trying to make him pack, make Stiles more will be anything other than a colossal fuck up.





	Something Good.

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes are mine. I cannot write a proper sentence.
> 
> This was supposed to be smutty it is decidedly not.

Derek knows he’s never done anything right in his life. Ever. He went with Laura when he should have stayed and maybe Peter wouldn’t be as fucked up as he currently is. Or maybe he wouldn’t be able to use that in every argument ever, even if Peter never says the words, it’s there in his eyes in the tightening of his mouth that _you left me and this is what I am now._

He shouldn’t have bitten Isaac, Erica and Boyd. Or maybe he should have waited and explained. Not just given them new found confidence and strength and fucking homicidal urges. It’s different with bitten wolves and with teenagers. They have so much aggression with no where to go except to bite into soft flesh.

He should have given Scott and Stiles more information but as soon as Allison was in the picture he had no hope of getting to Scott. Stiles is loyal to a fault, to a boy that cared more about a girl than his best friend, and maybe that’s the way it goes when people grow up and have relationships and leave those that don’t behind but pack doesn’t. Pack makes time. But then again, he never really had the chance to tell Scott how things used to be before the fire.

Derek’s never done anything right in his life and he’s been trying to do the opposite of his first instincts. It’s hard and it hurts and it twists inside him because Stiles is something that he wants to do right and there’s nothing in his history that suggests trying to befriend him, trying to make him pack, make Stiles more will be anything other than a colossal fuck up. 

Derek at least knows Stiles won’t burn his house with all his family in it. Which Derek isn’t sure is a good thing or not and in which ways so he leaves Stiles alone. Leaves him alone when he doesn’t want to and when Stiles needs someone because Derek knows he’s not talking to Scott and his dad isn’t talking to him. He’s alone, an omega without an anchor and Derek could be it. Could easily fit himself into whatever pieces Stiles needs but Derek doesn’t think that’s a good idea and starts fucking their English teacher like that’s a better option.

Spoiler alert: it’s not. It’s a distraction from the alpha pack and she’s just as fucking crazy as everyone else. It also helps or hinders because it pushes Stiles away, deeper into his melancholy scent. Makes Derek feel on edge in a way he didn’t think he could feel again. All too big limbs, muscles that feel like weights and his mind just can’t stop racing and he thinks that this is what Stiles must always feel.

He picks Braden next because there’s been too many close calls, too many late nights tucked away in Stiles room and they’ve wanted. Derek’s wanted but there’s something incredibly different smelling those scents on Stiles, and it’s different than normal because it wasn’t just arousal but contentment. Stiles wanted his company, just his company. And yeah, he’s sure Stiles wants to fuck him or be fucked by him but it’s different because it’s not just that.

So, Derek picks Braden because she’s completely different and he does things he normally doesn’t like, pretends to be someone he isn’t. Braden is a hunter but there’s still some part of her that only understands humans and Derek isn’t a human. He’s a predator so he lets her push him on his back but he thinks about Stiles and bending Stiles over, fucking him hard, hearing him whimper and keen. Stiles knows he’s a wolf. Stiles has seen him bare his teeth, and rip out throats with his claws. Stiles has seen him drenched in blood and the next day still smelled interested. 

Derek isn’t stupid . He knows that Stiles would be perfect, so fucking perfect for him but Derek never does anything right and he doesn’t think this is a time to chance it. Everything is as calm and as safe as it can be. It isn’t a good idea to rock the boat even if Derek’s pretty sure he and Stiles can swim.

When everything has settled, for real this time, and well as much as it can it makes Derek want. It makes him complacent. He stops thinking it’s wrong to fuck into his hand while picturing Stiles, all blood red bitten lips, cheeks and chest pink, breathing heavy with dilated pupils with only a small ring of honey. Honeyed gold like a beta, like his beta, Derek grunts and comes in his hand. He feels no remorse not even with Cora’s disgusted expression or Peter’s knowing one. 

He doesn’t stalk Stiles, except that’s pretty much what he does. He watches Stiles at school, in his home, wherever he happens to be. It’s not all the time, only when he needs to see him. Derek doesn’t care what time of day or where Stiles is, but if he needs to see Stiles he’ll go see him. Sometimes it’s not stalking, sometimes he’ll let Stiles know he’s there. Not all the time, though.

He knows he’s being the creeper he’s been called, but Derek thinks, no, he knows that Stiles wouldn’t find it unattractive to learn what Derek does. That Derek can barely take it when he’s in Stiles room that’s scented in sexual frustration and copious amounts of come that’s never been cleaned up properly. It takes Derek a moment to realize how intentional that is and can’t stop his teeth from lengthening. That Derek jerks off possibly more than Stiles does, and it makes him come and come and come when he knows that Stiles could be in his bed thinking of Derek, wanting him, and doing the same thing to himself.

It comes to a head later than Derek thought it would if he’s honest. Cora makes a comment. Nothing big, nothing really nasty, but it infers that Stiles is prey. Stiles does have a rabbit heart beat, breath always racing, adrenaline pumping, and Derek has to swallow saliva quickly not to drool. The problem with that is everyone hears him, except Stiles, everyone can smell him, except Stiles, and everyone knows, except Stiles, unless of course he does. 

“Derek, sometimes I forget what kind of cliché you are.” Derek can’t help but smirk and it’s not the reaction Peter expected. He expected anger, and denial, but Derek realizes he’s done with that. Why deny himself? Stiles wants him, and he wants Stiles. And okay, there’s an age difference, but honestly with how smart and mature Stiles is, and how Derek isn’t, Derek is sure it puts them on equal footing. So what if he is a cliché? A wolf who wants to hunt Stiles, push him down on the forest floor and take him like a wolf. There’s a very dirty part of him that wants Stiles covered in his piss, wants to really mark his territory, wants the rest of the pack to scent it, to know that Stiles let him, that Stiles wants to be marked in any and all depraved ways by him.

Maybe it is a little unbalanced, but Derek isn’t ever going to the right thing. If he’s going to do the wrong thing he may as well enjoy it before everything crashes and burns around him.

“It’s funny how you say that and yet you’re a lot like me, aren’t you Uncle?” Derek grins and Peter’s eyes narrow and they both hear that rabbit heart, and both of theirs ry to beat in time. 

“I’m not a prisoner to my baser urges,” Peter says disdainfully, like Derek is the one that’s wrong because he wants and he’s ready to take. 

“I’ll agree to disagree on that. You did kill your niece and you have been questionable to our dear Stiles here.” Cora and Stiles are looking at each other like they don’t understand what’s happening but they should. “Maybe if you were younger and less insane, and you know, didn’t try to kill his best friend.” Peter snarls and Derek laughs.

“You did as well!”

“Yeah I did,” Derek sighs, “sucks for you doesn’t it. You ever listen at his window as he’s fucking himself on his fingers?” Derek doesn’t know if he should be angry at the fact that it’s clear that Peter has. “Who’s name does he say?”

There’s no rebuttal. Peter knows. Derek knows. Stiles, who’s gone red in complete embarrassment, knows. Cora, well, Cora can take a guess at any rate.

“You should leave now,” Derek nods his head to the door. “You too,” he says to Cora who was already planning her escape.

“Oh and Peter, don’t do anything stupid once you smell my come all over him.” Peter just smirks.

“Derek, you’re scaring him. Are you sure he’s even going to let you?” Derek grins again.

“Oh, he’s not scared, he’s excited, maybe a little nervous. Odd you can’t pick up on the fact.”

Derek watches them leave his apartment and Stiles doesn’t move. He is nervous but that’s because Derek isn’t really acting like the Derek he knows. Stiles licks dry lips.

“Why now?” It’s a good question. Stiles just turned eighteen, but that doesn’t change much. It is calmer, but if anything that’s a reason not to do anything. It’s not like Stiles is dating anyone that would bring jealousy out to play. So, why?

“Why not?” Derek says as he turns to Stiles, and Derek can see and smell and taste how much Stiles wants, and it’s almost as much as he does. “I’m never going to do the right thing. I try. I used to try to do the opposite of my instincts, since everything went to shit, but that didn’t work either. I denied myself. I denied you. Did you like that?” Derek moves closer. “Did you like fucking yourself wishing it was me, knowing it could be me? I wouldn’t do anything and you wouldn’t do anything, because what if you were wrong? What if everything you thought, every touch, every time I scent marked you, every time I must have got that look in my eyes that I could just eat you up, what if you were wrong? I knew you wouldn’t do anything, probably best, since if you did.” Derek closes his eyes but Stiles still sees a sliver of red before they shut. “I wouldn’t be able to hold back.”

“But you aren’t now and there’s no reason for it?” Derek’s eye are still blood red when he opens them and looks at Stiles.

“I have taken scraps. I’ve tried to fix things that aren’t my fault and by doing that I created things that are my fault. I try to make things right. If I make things right I should get what I want. I deserve it. I deserve you. Even if I haven’t really fixed anything, don’t I deserve something nice, don’t I deserve you?” Derek smiles a wry smile. “Not that you don’t deserve better, but you can have me if you want.”

It’s funny in a way that isn’t funny at all and makes Stiles ache that he can see all of Derek’s cracks, insecurities layered with doubt, and still see Derek as something he most definitely wants. Derek is ridiculous attractive, the werewolf thing just turns everything up to eleven, but Stiles knows Derek tries. Knows that even when things get tough, even when Derek is down and beaten he still fights, and what in Derek’s life ever went his way? Whatever made him think he could win when all he’s ever done is lose? Nothing is Derek’s fault, not really, turning teenagers wasn’t a good move, but really Derek wasn’t even that much older than them when he did it. Stiles normally doesn’t believe that ignorance is an excuse, but in this case? Stiles will be okay with Derek not knowing any better.

“Yeah, I want.” Stiles shouldn’t be surprised that Derek seems to be. 

No one else, except his father and Scott and maybe not even them, would call Stiles a good thing. Derek thinks so. Derek thinks it so much that with all his bravado and boasting and smugness he still didn’t think this would happen. It takes Derek a moment to move, meant to give Stiles an out, and it’s when Stiles realizes this won’t be fucking, oh there will be fucking but he means something to Derek.

Stiles is something good, something that Derek doesn’t think he deserves even if Derek said he did. It was jumping out on a limb and hoping not to fall, but readying himself for impact because what else does Derek know?

Derek deserves so much more and it’s definitely not a sacrifice on Stiles part but it is a big deal. A huge deal because Derek isn’t denying what he wants anymore. Now that he’s actively pursuing Stiles means all bets are off, means that this isn’t something to take lightly, Derek isn’t something to take lightly especially his heart.

And, okay, a weird way to go about it but Stiles knows Derek isn’t one to be vulnerable, but that moment where he gave Stiles an out, that was Derek giving his last attempt to fix something. But Stiles isn’t broken or as breakable as Derek may believe.

Stiles thinks it might be time that he shows Derek that he isn’t broken either.

It’s Stiles that makes the move. He stands and leans to brush his lips to Derek’s and now there aren’t anymore outs, there aren’t going to be any escapes.

As Derek swipes his tongue across the seam of Stiles lips he thinks maybe it is actually his time to do something right.


End file.
